


My Heart Is Wherever You Are

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20 coda, 3x21 speculation, Alliance, Banter, Battle Couple, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Rescue Mission, reunion kiss, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus had waited centuries to get married and he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to let Edom stop him.





	My Heart Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This seriously just started off as a way for me to write the alliance rune because it’s so interesting but it somehow spiraled into almost 3k words of whatever this is and I kind of love it. 
> 
> Title from Can I Have This Dance from HSM 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky in Edom never seemed to change. The smokey red a reminder of a time Magnus had called this place home. Of a time hundreds of years later when he gave up his magic. Of Alicante in flames and Alexander with tears in his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t tell how long had passed. Hours? Days? He didn’t know.

The only thing Magnus knew with certainty was that he had to get back to Alexander. His love, his _fiancé._

Magnus had waited centuries to get married and he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to let Edom stop him.

He’d been searching for a way to leave Edom without reopening the rift from the moment he’d sealed it. He’d come up with an idea laughably easily. But it was one that he couldn’t carry out on his own.

And Magnus _was_ alone. Alone with nothing but Lilith and the demons of hell. And wasn’t that just bitterly poetic? To know there was a way and not be able to use it.

Magnus had thought about letting Alicante burn for one fleeting second. A city made by a species that looked down upon him and had hurt him and his people countless times over the centuries. He could have let it all burn, and it would have been justified.

He could have taken those four nephilim that he cared about. And he could have portalled them to safety.

But he hadn’t been able to.

Back when he’d been young and new to the world Magnus had named himself after destruction as a reminder of what he was capable of.

Now, he understood it as a reminder of what he wasn’t. He was capable of saving people. Capable of saving an entire city, and that was what he had done.

Because no one deserved to die like that, to lose their home. Magnus knew all too well what loss felt like and he didn’t wish it upon anyone.

He knew Alexander never would have left the city to burn anyway.

Magnus twisted the ring on his left hand and could almost feel the faint whisper of Alexander’s skin against the metal. He smiled sadly and picked up the dozenth book from his father’s extensive collection.

There had to be some other way.

He had just settled onto his father’s throne with the book when he heard a shout and the door to the throne room burst open.

Jace walked in first and Magnus dropped the book in shock when he saw his arms were lit up with yellow magic.

Lorenzo Rey walked in behind him and Magnus stood in surprise. What was _Lorenzo_ doing in Edom?

“What-“

He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because more people tumbled into the room after him.

Izzy had her staff out and adrenaline in her eyes, Meliorn stood beside her and he nodded at Magnus when they made eye contact. Clary and Simon were both breathing hard but Clary’s face broke out into a wide genuine smile when she saw him that had Magnus’ heart flip over in his chest. She’d been smiling at him like that since she was a child and it was so familiar that tears pricked at his eyes. He had been beginning to think he’d never see any of them again.

The door swung open a final time and all of the breath left Magnus’ lungs.

Alec stood in the doorway, a damning picture against the stone walls of the castle. He was filthy, clothes covered in ichor and his jacket sleeve ripped over his arm. An avenging angel with a bow in hand and fire in his eyes. The ring shone brightly on his left hand and he was _beautiful_. Absolutely breathtaking.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, hope clutching at his chest.

Because Alec was _here_. He came for him.

Magnus moved forwards at the same time that Alec dropped his bow and crashed into him.

The kiss was messy, their lips slamming together with an urgency that knocked any remaining thoughts from Magnus’ mind.

Alec was everywhere, a hand in his hair, an arm around his waist, his chest pressed flush to Magnus’. Alec lit him up from the inside out.

Magnus was breathing hard when Alec pulled away. Their chests were still pressed together and Alec didn’t remove his hands when he smiled down at him.

“You came,” Magnus whispered, pressing his forehead to Alec’s and breathing him in. If this was all a dream he was going to cherish every second of it.

Alec’s hand slid from his hair and to his cheek, the calluses on his palm were so familiar Magnus had to hold back a shiver.

“Well yeah,” Alec answered, voice rough, “A wedding _does_ require two people last time I checked.”

Magnus shook his head, letting out a sound between a laugh and a sob. Because this idiot Shadowhunter stormed Edom for him. This Shadowhunter with Magnus’ future in his eyes wanted to _marry_ him and Magnus loved him so _so_ much.

Alec took a step away from Magnus, lacing their fingers together, before turning to the front of the room.

That was when Magnus remembered there were other people in there.

Magnus’ eyes landed on Jace first, solely because his hands were still glowing a faint yellow.

“Alexander,” he asked softly, “why is Jace glowing?”

Alec laughed breathlessly and shook his head in amusement.

“We knew we’d need to be as strong as possible if we wanted this mission to be successful,”

He gestured to Clary who was still watching Magnus with a smile.

“Clary came up with a rune.”

Clary stepped up towards them and Alec let go of Magnus’ hand as she pressed herself into his arms. She his her face in his chest for a long moment and Magnus held her close, rocking back and forth.

“Biscuit,” he murmured and laughed when Clary grinned amusedly into his chest.

When she pulled away neither of them said anything about the way both of their eyes had filled with tears. Magnus just ran a comforting hand through her hair and smiled.

“You came up with a rune,” Magnus prompted, smiling wider when Clary lit up with pride.

“The rune I came up with. It lets Shadowhunters and Downworlders share their powers.”

She held up her hand where an unfamiliar rune was drawn.

“Simon has the other half of mine,” she continued, “Izzy and Meliorn are paired together and Jace is with Lorenzo. That’s why he’s glowing.”

Clary laughed at the last part, looking over her shoulder at Jace who seemed to be trying and failing to get his hands to stop glowing.

Jace rolled his eyes when he saw both of them looking at him.

“Hey, I haven’t had hundreds of years to figure out how to control this stuff.”

Alec’s laugh carried brightly over everyone else’s causing Magnus’ attention to shift back to him.

“Who are you partnered with?” He asked softly. He was almost sure he knew the answer, was already starting to smile as Alec started pulling out his stele.

“I was waiting for you.”

Magnus knew this the moment Clary hadn’t mentioned Alec in the pairings. But the words said out loud, softly and like a secret just for Magnus had his heart leaping in his chest.

“If that’s okay with you,” Alec continued, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and holding it out to Magnus.

Magnus smiled. If there was anyone in the world he trusted with his magic, it was Alexander.

“Of course that’s okay.”

Alec’s grin lit up all of Edom as he handed the paper to Magnus. Their hands brushed as Magnus took the paper and he let the tingle travel up his arm with joy.

The paper had two runes drawn on it side by side. One was the one Clary had on her hand and the other was unfamiliar.

“You each draw one of the runes on each other,” Clary explained when Magnus raised an eyebrow at her.

Magnus felt emotion lodge in his throat, couldn’t help thinking about how similar this would be to a wedded union rune. He couldn’t draw that rune on Alec’s skin. But he _could_ draw this one. This was still a union. Between Magnus and the person who he trusted with one of the most important parts of himself.

Magnus held his hand out to Alec who took it gently into his own. He brought the stele to hover over Magnus’ skin with a practiced ease that sent warmth through Magnus’ chest.

“This will hurt a bit,” Alec murmured, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ knuckles in apology. Magnus just nodded and tried to keep his heart from falling straight out of his chest and into Alec’s hands.

When the stele touched his skin Magnus had to grit his teeth against the burn. Alec’s lines were quick and sure and the sensation was over before Magnus could think too much about it. He watched with wide eyes as the gold shimmered and settled into black against his skin. His first and only rune. He could feel the power settle underneath his skin in a way similar yet entirely different to the way his magic spread through his veins.

Alec pressed the stele into his hand a moment later, holding out his own hand.

Magnus gently took his hand, callused and rough and so familiar. He spared another glance back at the photo on the paper Alec had handed him before dropping it to the ground.

He set the stele against the thin skin of Alec’s hand as if he was writing with a pencil. He could feel the power emanating from the stele, watched as the gold spilled out onto Alec’s skin with every stroke.

When he finished he gasped in surprise. The world was suddenly more in focus and felt his exhaustion slip away from him. He looked over at Alec, spotted the clarity rune on his arm and knew a stamina rune was burning on his chest under his shirt. Magnus could feel it all.

His gasp turned into an awed laugh when Alec held up his palm and a wisp of blue magic appeared in his hand.

“Alexander,” he murmured, stepping closer.

Alec shook his head,  “I know,” he breathed softly. seemingly with the same kind of awe Magnus was feeling in his own chest.

Without thinking about it Magnus leaned forwards and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Alec’s lips quirked against his and Magnus laughed into his mouth. He couldn’t believe this. They were connected in a way that Magnus could never have imagined and it had left him breathless.

When they pulled apart, Magnus noticed that the rest of their group was watching them with poorly concealed amusement.

“Are you guys done being sappy?” Izzy asked with her hands on her hips but Magnus could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus before turning back towards the group.

“Let’s go home.”

Magnus tilted his head to Alec in wonder.

“The only way I can get out of here is to seal the rift from the outside. And I don’t have enough power outside of Edom to do that.”

Magnus tried not to let the hopelessness show on his face. He’d just gotten them back, he couldn’t lose them again.

When Alec looked back at him though, his smile hadn’t dropped. In fact he was smiling with a spark in his eyes that meant he knew something Magnus didn’t.

He took a step forwards and dropped an amulet into Magnus hand.

“A present from Catarina,” Alec explained, eyebrows raised and the hint of a smirk on his face.

Even before Alec said anything else Magnus knew the amulet was powerful. He could feel the magical energy of several warlocks ingrained into the metal.

“Cat infused people’s magic into this,” he said quietly, bringing the amulet up to eye level to look at it closely.

Alec nodded, “she used a variant of the spell you were going to use to free Jace from Lilith’s possession. It has dozens of warlock’s powers for you to tap into. It should be enough to close the rift from the outside.”

Magnus blinked back tears for the dozenth time in the last twenty minutes. Leave it to Cat to not even be here and still end up helping Magnus save his own ass.

“It was crazy,” Alec went on, “as soon as Lorenzo lifted the ban on helping you in payment for us turning him back human, warlocks flocked in from everywhere to help. There were so many we didn’t know what to do with them,” Alec shook his head in disbelief, “you helped so many people, Magnus. And they wanted to return the favor.”

Magnus let out a wet laugh, palming the amulet and standing in disbelief. All these people were here to help _him_ . Gave away some of their magic to get _him_ out of here. He didn’t know what to say. He was well and truly speechless.

Alec seemed to tell Magnus was at a loss for words because he cupped his cheek again and smiled a soft smile.

“Catarina had to stay with Madzie but she told me to tell you something,” he ran his thumb carefully over the skin under Magnus’ eyes and then down to his cheekbone, “she said to tell you that if you don’t make it back in one piece she’d kick your ass.”

Magnus laughed again, a wet rough sound. Here they were, two of the most important people in his life. The people he loved with every single thing in him. They trusted each other, worked together to find a solution to bring Magnus home. Cat trusted Alec to get Magnus back and Alec trusted Cat to make sure they had what they needed to do it.

“Well then,” Magnus said softly, “let’s get the hell out of here.”

They had to go back to where the rift had formed the first time in order to be able to seal it again from the outside.

To everyone’s dismay, that meant they had to go back out into the fray where Lilith was in control.

The demons were on them as soon as they got back outside but Magnus smiled at the eight of them stood, a united front.

He could still feel the power from Alec’s runes, giving him heightened speed and focus as he blasted demon after demon.

From the corner of his eye he saw Alec lose his seraph blade and retaliate with a burst of magic. The sight sent his heart racing. Alec using his magic with such ease made his heart grow warm.

Jace frowned at Alec as he fought off another demon with his blade.

“How the hell can you control that so easily?” he asked Alec breathlessly, “it took my a good half hour to be able to blast anything.”

Alec just shrugged as they both whirled around and blasted a demon behind them together.

Magnus smiled to himself even as he fought off demons of his own. He knew exactly why Alec could control the magic so easily. It loved him. Just like it loved Magnus. Magnus’ magic had found a home in Alec’s careful hands and nonjudgmental gaze long before Magnus had even realized it.

Magnus blasted another dozen demons when he felt a sold presence against his back.

“Hey there handsome,” he quipped, grinning when Alec laughed in amusement.

“Hey yourself.”

They both kept their eyes on the sky, watching the demons as they circled, getting closer and closer.

“How far is the rift?” Alec asked, yelling to be heard over the noise of fighting, “I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to hold them back.”

At that Magnus let a slow smirk slide onto his face. He hadn’t even used his best trick yet. Magnus had banished his father, as his son he’d inherited the parts of Edom that belonged to Asmodeus. And with that, came demons.

“You forget,” Magnus said, “You’re marrying into royalty, Alexander.”

And with that he unleashed his father’s demons into the fight.

Alec gasped in surprise as they both watched Magnus’ demons attack the ones they’d been fighting.

He turned to Magnus with wide eyes and then grinned. lighting an arrow with Magnus’ magic.

“What are we waiting for then?” he said, joy obvious in his voice, “We’ve got a wedding to attend.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
